


Screw you Sans, let me go!

by HikariSenpai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Eventual Smut, Expect the worse, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader hates Sans, Trapped, ecto-dingalongs and tongues, reader is female, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariSenpai/pseuds/HikariSenpai
Summary: He wouldn't let you go. He wanted for you to stay with him. Forever!This is an alternate route for my Underfell ficScrew this, i wanna go home. It might help if you read that first, but you don't have to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screw this, I wanna go home!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834180) by [HikariSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariSenpai/pseuds/HikariSenpai). 



> For those who haven't read the fic, basically this is what happens when Sans gives into his desires and tells Alphys to take your Determination, leaving you stripped of your ability to reload or save, and completely at his mercy!  
> If you want to understand more you can read chapter 16.
> 
> Just so you know, Reader isn't happy with Sans and it will take a while if not ever for her to accept Sans now.
> 
> Also, this is written on a phone for the most part, so prepare for horrible spelling mistakes.

"how long will it take for you to extract the determination?" Sans asked Alphys, still holding a tight grip on your arm. Unable to escape or defend yourself, you stared scared at the lizard, silently begging her to make him chamge his mind. 

Alphys stared at you helplessly then back at the skeleton. 

"Maybe a day or t-two..." She mumbled barely audibile, looking down at her own claws while fidgeting softly with them. Sans stared back at you, hollow sockets peering into your soul. 

Flowey wanted to protest again, but the red magic was keeping him at bay.

"Please don't do this..." You silently pleaded, salty tears rolling down your cheeks, leaving glistening marks behind. If he did this... you wouldn't be able to get anymore. You couldn't save or reload. Your next death bere would be your last. Left without any sort of defense, you were completely at this asshole's mercy. Right now, he didn't seem like the most merciful monster. 

Sans seemed to waver a little at your pleads and when his red pupil reappeared into his black socket, for a split second you hoped that maybe he changed his mind. He would let you go and you could finally leave this hellhole! But that hope quickly shattered as he talked.

"sorry kid. i like having ya around" His grin seemed to widen as his eye now only harbored lust and insanity. The panic you had felt earlier was nothing compared to what emotions stirred your soul. You started flailing against him, trying to push him off, trying to kick and release yourself, but to no avail. More tears flodded your face, but Sans ignored them and turned towards the crazy scientist.

"do it..." He said and now you just screamed punching the hand that was pinning you in place. 

"No! No! Let go of me you fucking asshole! Don't you fucking do this to me Sans!" You wailed, still forcing yourself out of his grip to no avail. You arm was getting numb for the lack of proper oxygenation, but you didn't care, you just wanted to leave. To break free from him. 

Alphys stared pathetically at your equal lame attempts of releasing yourself and turned back at Sans.

"B-but what about Asgore? What if he asks for the human's soul? W-what will you do then?" She said trying to sound as confident as she could. Yeah, that's right! What if? Please God, change his mind!  
But Sans merely scoffed amused.

"so what if he wants her soul? he ain't gonna get it!" He boldly stated and Alphys cocked her head to the side a little confused.  
"the kid has made some friends 'round here! if they hear that that prick king killed her for his own selfish reasons, they're gonna rebel against him." Sans explained proudly, his grin just getting wider.

"B-but, she would be the l-last soul we need to break the barrier..." Alphys argued his judgement and Sans seemed to think about it for a while. But Alphys was right, wasn't she? That didn't stop Sans though. 

"then lie!" He blurted out, taking the lizard by surprise.

"H-huh?" She asked confused and Sans leaned a little towards her, but without loosening his grip on either you or Flowey.

"tell him she she died and her soul disappeared or something. you're smart, think of somethin'" Sans said and Alphys was taken aback by his request.

"I can't l-lie to the King!" She protested fermly shaking her head.

"yes you can, and you will! got that?" That was all you heard, but saw Alphys back off scared, shaking from every inch, refusing to look at the skeleton as she finally nodded her head slowly.

So this was it.. He asked, she had agreed.

"No! Alphys, please, don't let him do this. Please, I beg you!" You cried trying to reach out to her, but she just stood there shaking her head slowly, sign that she wasn't going to listen to your pleas. 

"go prepare the machines!" Sans demanded and on cue, the scientist turned around and scurried towards her la downstairs. The tears refused to stop streaming down your face as you vision blurred from them, a splitting headache taking over your body. 

"If you do this, I'll hate you all my life! With every fiber of my being Sans!" You growled dangerously between your tears and hiccups. Sans laughed slowly and raised his shoulders.

"i know. but i'll make sure to break ya kid. sooner or later. after all, we'll have so much time to spend togheter!" He replied and you looked down ready to give up, but still trying to break free. Alright, this was actually the situation, wasn't it? Maybe you still had a chance of escaping once Sans left just you and Alphys. Maybe to kill yourself and reload? Or she would finally give in to your pleas and let you go? Either way, maybe. Just maybe.  
As on cue, Alphys came back again letting Sans know that everything was ready. Panic once again rose in your chest. Not that it was ever gone, but now it was so powerful, so chaotic that it burned your insides.  
You squirmed harder and maybe it was the adrenaline rush, or that Sans or not paying attention or was tired, whatever it was, you manager to break free. 

But your victory was short-lived as before you could actually make another step, you whole body froze in place. Trying to move only hurt worse. You managed to look down to see that your soul had changed color. Sans.

"jeez kid, will ya sit still already? ya ain't going anywhere!" He said and looked at Alphys who jumped at the sound of his gruff voice.  
"hey, ya got any tranquilizers 'round here?" Alphys nodded and after looking around the floor she picked up a syringe and handed it over to Sans. Without too much bother, Sans circled around you so that he was standing in front of you.

"sorry kid, time for ya to take a looong nap" He took off the cap, revealing the pointy needle. Based on your sobs, he couldn't shut you up at least. As the needle came closer to your arm, there was so much you wanted to cuss him out! But remembering you weren't alone, you just whispered only for him to hear.

"Please let Flowey go at least..." Sans looked at you as the needle pierced your skin, finding its way into your bloodstream, pumping the substance in your body.  
Soon, your body started going numb and your lids became heavier as you found it harder and harder to stay awake. With a final glance at Flowey still on your shoulder, you saw that the magic surrounding him faded, and he started yelling some things while crying. You couldn't understand him anymore, but were just happy that he would be released. 

After that you fell asleep. So deeply.. everythig was lighter and softer. At some point you felt even lighter, somehow sadder as nightmares started taking over you.

Wake up... wake up... WAKE UP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up.
> 
> There's no more determination left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!
> 
> Before we get in the fic there are some things I want to point out.
> 
> First, one of my readers pointed that Flowey could reset the timeline for the Reader. That is true though it has some complication to it. I will put it off for now but will adress it in later chapters.
> 
> Second, though this will evetually come to more *ahem* sexual things, this won't happen right away, so if you want to read that right now, I'm afraid you will have to wait a while.
> 
> And lastly, please keep in mind that I am writing on my phone (because I mostly write at work) and English is not my native language, and I absolutely do not have the time to proof read, so you're gonna have to bear with my stupidity most of the time.
> 
> With that being said, leeeeeet's get right into the new... uh, fic!

You felt comfortable. And warm. Though eyes still closed and half awake, the stillness in the room you were in made you feel weak and wanted to fall right back asleep.

Where were you? What had happened? Eyelids felt to heavy to open. Just a little more sleep. Yeah, some sleep would make everything better. Shuffling slightly, the fabric of the blanket covering your body ruffled slightly. Yeah... some more... just a little.... 

Your eyes shot open as your brain suddenly realized who, where you were and what was the last thing you remembered. You were trapped. By Sans. And he injected you with some sort of tranquilizer and you fell asleep. How long had you been sleeping? What happened all the while you were sleeping? All those questions swirled painfully in your head in the span of a couple of seconds making your head spin. 

You weren't able to focus anything clearly and only saw black. You tried standing up, but your head and stomach roughly protested against that. You wanted to hurl as soon as your head was lifted off the pillow. Holding a hand over your mouth to keep it in, you looked around trying to make sense of what was going on. 

The room you were in was covered in darkness for the most part. You were able to distinguish some figures in the dark, such as a small table, a chair, a small dresser. At the back of the room was another room, the door ajar, letting you see what seemed like white tiles. A bathroom? 

On the other side was another door. Closed. Looking next to you, a small, one person bed adorned with the purpulish covers that were over you a bit earlier. 

You remained like that a couple of more minutes, calming down your stomach and trying to proccess what was going on.

Finally, you tried standing up, and though still weak on your feet, you managed to keep your balance enough that you won't fall on your ass.

"Ugh..." You groaned painfully, gripping your spinning head. Again, your stomach rebelled, asking for food. 

As you tried stumbling forward, something dangled slowly, weighing you down a bit. Narrowing your eyes, you raised your fingers and felt around your neck where the inconvenience was. A feeling of disgust, hate, fear, everything came over you as your slender fingers passed across the collar around your neck.

"Fuck..." you whispered closing your eyes. Had it really come to this? 

There was a sudden jinglying sound as the knob on thhe closed door turned. Your eyes opened looking in that direction, hoping for a moment that it wasn't who you knew it was.

But, as light filled the room once the flip was switched, your fears came alove once more as the all so familiar skeleton stood in the door frame, a tray of food in his hand. He noticed you in the middle of the room and for a while you just stared one at another, without saying anything. 

"you're awake i see." Sans said and entered the room completely making sure to close the door behind him. You said nothing. Yet. Your voice didn't want to come out just yet and the sudden light also made you dizzy for a moment. 

Sans placed the tray on the table, and you watched his every move silently. 

"ya should sit down and eat. i'm sure you're hungry." He glanced at the chair next to table urging you to sit. But you didn't budge.

"What.. did you do?" You finally managed to say chocking on the words. Your voice was hoarse and broken. Sans leaned on the table, his hands in the pockets of his black jacket.

"whatd'ya mean?" He asked with a slight hint of amusement in his tone and you were sure that if you yelled at him you would collapse. As on que, your stomach growled loudly again. Sans snorted.

"c'mon kid, eat" He repeated.

"No" you simply said, not breaking eye contact with him as this is the only form of anger you could muster to show him. His grin dropped a little but didn't move.

"you're gonna starve to death if ya don't eat" He said with a slighter more annoyed tone.

"I don't care..." 

His eyes flashed redder for a second and he suddenly stood up straight and suddenly made his way towards your location. You were so schocked and petrified you could only sit where you were until he reached you. He grabbed your collar, yanking you closer to him. The sudden force made your knees weak and you almost collapsed so that you had to grab his own hand with both of your own to keep yourself from falling down.

"if ya won't eat, i'll make you!" He growled dangerously and dragged you over to the table. You tripped on your own feet but didn't fall as the force holding the collar was also holding you up. Your legs found relieve when he let you go and fell on the chair. Sans pointed back at the food. 

"last warning kid, eat" He threatened. You glared at him then at the plate of food. It was spaghetti. Did Papyrus make this? Did he know you were trapped here? If this was made by him, it had to be so delicious. Your stomach roared again. You were so tempted to let yourself indulge in the pleasures of food. Again, your eyes found Sans and noticed his impatient gaze. You stretched your hand and as your fingers touched the tray, Sans relaxed a bit, most likely relieved that you were going to eat. 

The tray flew to the other side of the room by the sudden force applied to it. The plate shattered in little pieces, spaghetti sprawled all over the floor, some of it still splotched on the wall, yhe red sauce dripping slowly, mixed with the water in the cup that had also been on the tray.  
The skeleton almost gasped at the sudden reaction, looking dismayed at the mess you had caused, but turned his head back at you as the sound of the chair falling on the floor noticed him that you had stood up.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit!" You yelled at the top of your lungs. Even if it was a trembled and rather weak yell you mustered all of your energy to pour all your hatred for him in those words.  
"You fucking asshole! I hope you fucking drop dead!" You yelled louder. Maybe someond could hear you, come save you? No chance huh?

"you little..." Sans roared angrily and grabbed your shirt, shaking you slightly, but the trembelling in his knuckles indocated that he was restraining himself.  
"what the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"Me? What the fuck is wrong with you? You fucking maniac! You locked me here!" You yelled and tried punching his arm as hard as you could but it came as a weak slap for him  
"You took it from me, didn't you? My only hope of leaving this place! You took it from me! You're a jerk! An asshole! A..."

"shut up!" He suddenly yelled, interrupting your rambles, the foirce of his voice shaking the room and your soul along with it, but it was enough to leave you quiet. 

He let go of your shirt, only to reach behind your head and gripping a good amount of your hair, holding your head in one place forcing you to look at him. You cringed at the sudden pain and tried reaching around as well to make him stop.

"don't you ever talk to me like this kid. or i'll make ya regret it!" He said the last part almost like he knew that the question 'or what?' would come.   
"yeah, you're all out of that determination of yours sweetheart! no more saving, reloading, nothing! keep in mind that if ya try to do anything stupid, ya won't be coming back!" He growled dangerously in your face. Those teeth never seemed more threatening.  
"i know ya hate me now, but you'll see that i don't want anything to happen to ya." He finally let go, and even you still held your own without collapsing, you felt tears stinging the corners of your eyes, but refused to cry in front of him right now.

He turned around, leaving you behind as he went to pick up the mess you had made, placing each shard of plate carefully on the tray. He had his back on you. You could kill him right now. But, with the power you had now, you'd only make him angrier. So you just stared at his back, only hoping that he'd spontaneously catch on fire or something. But he didn't. Instead, he came back with the blob of spaghetti and sighed as he placed it back on the table. You didn't move a muscle.

"i'll bring you something else" He finally said and picked up the tray, heading to the door. As he passed you, you asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Sans stopped and turned his head to look at you. Even if you didn't look back at him, you could feel his shit eating grin spread further.

"c'mon, you're a smart kid. i think you already know the answer to that question."

You felt your whole body shaking with anger, and had to bite your lip to keep it together. He once again resumed his walk and kept talking.

"don't worry pet, i'll tame ya sooner or later. and trust me, it's gonna be a treat doing so" With that he left the room, leaving you alone once again. In all of this you weren't able to ask what had happened to Flowey, how long you were sedated for, nothing. All that you knew right now was that you were trapped and there didn't seem to be an escape route available.

You wobbled your way back to the bed and crashed on it, leatting your tears flow freely as you pathetically weeped for your lost freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too long I know, but man it's hard typing on a phone ya know! 
> 
> Hope you had fun, and let's see what Sans will be doing next...


End file.
